Just Let Me Help You
by CheekyBrunette
Summary: Logan misses movie night, so Kendall goes over to see him.  Of course, things can never be as simple as that. Just a little hurt/comfort story that's sweet enought to rot your teeth!  Not slash, sorry!


**Okay, so in case you didn't know, I have an unhealthy love for this song, so I'm planning to do, like, four stories with it. I've just finished a Sartie one for glee (oh gosh, I love them…) and now it's time to get my BTR on! YAY!**

**BTW, this song is called "Oh My Dear" by Tenth Avenue North. **

_I called you up; you were in bed,_

Kendall couldn't help but smirk a little as he popped open the battered DVD case. This was going to be so awesome. He was having an all out hockey movie marathon with Carlos, James, and Logan that night, including every Mighty Duck movie ever created and starting with the first. Seriously? There's no getting enough of Emilio Estevez. Despite the part of him that was… well, _a guy_, he'd probably have to watch _Breakfast Club_ once -and if- the guys went home the next day. (Are you kidding? It wouldn't be a marathon without a sleepover!)

James and Carlos were already seated on the couch and were looking at him expectantly as he stuck the movie in the DVD player. Kendall frowned. "Where's Logan?" he asked, figuring the pale boy would be the first to show up, always one on to be punctual. He was met with shrugs, so Kendall pulled his phone out of his pocket, rough hands pounding the keys. The phone rang for a while, and just when he thought Logan wasn't going to answer, his voice gargled over the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo, are you coming?" Kendall asked, not bothering to greet him. This was Logan, not an old lady. He held the phone close to his ears as James and Carlos started arguing and throwing popcorn into each other's hair. He rolled his eyes and awaited Logan's answer.

"I'm kind of asleep…" the other boy said in what seemed to be an overly groggy voice. Kendall frowned and looked at the clock on the bottom of his TV screen.

_Could barely make out the words that you said,_

"Logan it's barely eight o' clock. Why are you in bed?" he asked, and there was a weird static that came over the line, followed by a few sniffs and- _oh, crap._ Kendall sent a quick glance over at James and Carlos and frowned, leaving the room to give him and Logan a bit of privacy. "Loges, are you… are you _crying_?" Kendall asked, despite already knowing the answer. He had been the leader since the boys all first met, and he had long since been able to recognize the sound of phone crying.

"… No," Logan answered, always too proud for his own good. "I jus'- I jus'…" he muttered off into something completely undecipherable, and Kendall knew he was lying. In fact, now he was _sure_ he was lying. The other boy's voice was shaky and wet -not groggy as he had first thought- and obviously something messed up was afoot. Kendall pinched the bridge of his nose, decision made.

_But you wanted to see me instead, so I got dressed._

"Okay, Logan, I'm coming over there," he told him ignoring the shorter boy's protests and pulling on his puffiest coat because it was the middle of a winter night in Minnesota, and he'd probably turn into an ice cube if he didn't look like a marshmallow. He poked his head in to James and Carlos. "Guys, start the first one without us, I've gotta go get him," Kendall told them with a finality in his voice that stopped all protests from both the two guys in his living room to the one on the other side of the line.

_Then I stepped out into the snow,_

Kendall scrunched up his face and opened the door just a crack, cold air still managing to hit him hard and fast. He built himself up a bit, and braved the weather. He could do this. Kendall buried his fists deep into the fleece-lined pockets of his coat, keeping his chin low and deeply regretting not snagging a beanie to cover his ears.

He wondered what had Logan so upset… The kid could be a bit confusing with matters such as these. He got upset easily, but he didn't like his friends finding out about it. Logan was admittedly sensitive, but for some reason he wanted that to be a secret, and it frustrated Kendall to no end. He just wanted all his friends to be happy, why couldn't he just let him make that happen? Kendall didn't mind sadness so long as it had a happy ending!

_And walked for a mile or so,_

A shockingly strong gust of wind managed to knock him upside the head, and Kendall fumbled for his hood. He somewhat regretted not having his mom drive him the what now seemed like a light-year to Logan's house. Of course, then she'd wait for them to leave, and Logan would feel awkward with his eyes all red, and then she'd worry, which would in turn make him worry, and… yeah. It was better this way.

He trudged through the snow, wondering when life got complicated. It felt like sophomore year was sort of falling apart around him, taking everyone he was close to out with it. All of a sudden, some really sad stuff was happening. Actually, that's a lie. All that sad stuff had already happened, but he was just now hearing about all the things he had missed out on all at once. He personally, didn't have anything truly awful happening to him, but just thinking about what his friends were going through was enough to make him pull his hair out.

_Felt the rush of blood come from the cold in my chest_

The more Kendall thought about how all his friends were crumbling down, the more anxious he got. His heart pounded, and soon, he didn't even notice the cold seeping through the zipper of his coat. In fact, he was kind of getting hot. He was mad, and he was scared, and blood was pumping through his veins so fast, so fast.

He kicked at the ice chunks frozen along on the sidewalk and attempted to calm himself as he rounded the corner to Logan's street. By the time he reached the Mitchell's porch, he was still agitated, but despite the fast shaking of his leg, it was pretty much contained. He tried the door, but it was locked so he rang the bell. He swore to God, if a Mitchel didn't let him in the house in the next three seconds, he was gonna-

_Well, you finally came to the door,_

The front door opened with a click, revealing a very pitiful looking Logan. His hair was a mess, although that wasn't unusual, and his clothes were hanging off him, though that also wasn't unusual, but his face… "Oh, Logan," Kendall sighed opening his arms for a hug. The smaller boy accepted, melting into him a little before too quickly pulling away.

"Um…" Logan stammered, a bit unsure of himself. And Kendall _hated_ when Logan looked unsure of himself. Seriously? Cause why should he be? Eventually, though, Kendall took pity on him.

"Well… do you wanna watch _Mighty Ducks_ here?" he asked, knowing the Logan owned a just as well worn copy as he did. The skinny boy smiled at him, looking a bit grateful that Kendall wasn't expecting him to break out into a wild confession session or anything, cause God only knew how uncomfortable those were. He nodded and led the way to his basement, rifling through his DVD cabinet before finding the movie and shoving it in the player. His television flickered to life.

_And we talked for an hour or more,_

Now, watching Mighty Ducks with _any_ teenage boy was never a quiet affair. It generally consisted of quite a deal of quoting, a bunch of dumb yet funny commentary, and laughter for more than a couple reasons. Naturally, with two hockey players from Minnesota, this viewing wasn't an exception. Cause really? Could you keep quiet while watching a movie you've seen at least once a week for the duration of your life? Yeah, didn't think so.

_Until I asked if you would stay up 'til four, you said, "That's fine."_

Eventually, the credits reeled, and it never shocked Kendall to see just how much of them he actually had memorized at this point, and yet he was still surprised when stupid names and occupations would scroll onto the screen. Logan seemed to look a bit happier, but there was something in the way he was curled over with one knee held to his chest that told him that things still weren't exactly okay.

"Do you wanna watch the second?" he asked, and Logan nodded a bit forlornly. Kendall bit his lip. "We could marathon it over here, too," he told him, and Logan nodded again, sending Kendall fishing into his pocket to text James and tell them to keep up the movie watching without them. He briefly thanked his lucky stars that they had a friendship close enough to make staying over at his house with out him not too weird and slid his phone closed.

_But you said, "There's something I have to say"_

"Kendall…" Logan said, his voice startling him. He spoke slowly, as if still making his mind up about what he was about to say. "Have you ever… have you ever felt really bad about something, but you can't say anything about it cause it's kind of embarrassing?" Kendall wanted to laugh.

"Duh, I think everyone gets that way," he assured him with a nudge. This was to be expected from Logan. He always seemed to have a lot on his mind, but he didn't like letting people in. Sometimes, Kendall wondered if he was more self-conscious than he was letting on, but he didn't want to question him about it. That was kind of something Logan had to work out on his own.

"_But I can't because I'm just so afraid."_

Logan was silent, and it became clear that he didn't want to say anything else. Kendall started to get a bit worried. "Dude, you know you can tell me anything, right?" he asked. Logan bit his lip, looking a bit more anxious than Kendall would like him to be. Well, that wasn't saying much, but he really did look way too anxious for his comfort level.

"No, I…" he trailed off, collecting his thoughts and Kendall just waited, trying not to look to expectant. "It's just personal…" Kendall tried not to be hurt at that statement. Personal… weren't they close enough? He thought that "personal" line had gone away when James let them read his journal. Why wouldn't Logan talk to him.

"Yes, you can, Logan, I won't judge you or anyth-" but he was cut off when Logan leached onto his neck, his body wracking.

_And so I held you as you started to shake that night._

_Unexpected… _Kendall thought, trying not to be put off by the fact that Logan was probably snotting all over his shirt. Of course, that wasn't too difficult, considering the little guy was shaking like a leaf. Kendall wrapped his arms around him, giving him the kind of hug people ask for. You know, not the kind where you give out on New Years Eve to your friends or the ones you get when you see someone your semi close with that you haven't seen in a while, but the one you get from your mom when you're tired and you need it.

_Oh my dear, I'll wait for you_

_Grace tonight will pull us through_

_Until the tears have left your eyes_

_Until the fear can sleep at night_

_Until the demons that you're scared of disappear from sight_

_Until this guilt begins to crack_

_And the weight falls from your back_

_Oh my dear, I'll keep you in my arms tonight_

_You slowly lifted your head from your hands._

Eventually, Logan pulled away, but instead of dry eyes, he buried his face into his knees and started crying harder than ever before. Audible sobs emitted from his core, and Kendall was starting to get worried. He reached out to the genius, but Logan merely flinched away, admittedly, he kind of felt insulted, but this wasn't the time for that. He smushed his bangs out of his face and up onto the top of his head. He knew his hair probably looked like a mess, but he had been doing it since he was little despite James's protests, and old habits die hard.

"Loga~an," he whined. "Come on, buddy, just talk to me." Logan kept his head low, so Kendall put on his best puppy dog eyes and dug his head in to rest on Logan's lap. "Come on, come on! Pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" he begged. He liked to call this his "Katie/Carlos method". It always worked on them, and he was positive it would work on Logan. "Pleasepleaseplease?" Logan couldn't help but smile for a millisecond, pulling away with the smallest of laughs. His face fell too quick.

_You said, "I just don't think that you'll understand."_

"Kendall, stop… You're just gonna think I'm stupid," Logan told him as he sat up, looking beyond miserable. Kendall had to stop himself from rolling his eyes.

"Think _your_ stupid? After that brilliant little display of mine?" he questioned, sticking his head back into Logan's lap and mimicking himself, earning another tiny giggle of sorts. Of course, it naturally disappeared the second it came. Ugh, so depressing… Kendall took a deep breath. "Look, Logan, you kind of have to tell me what's up. It's not good to keep things bottled up like you are, okay? Just… talk to me, okay?" Logan looked up at him with round eyes, looking more like that little third grader he used to be than the high school student he was now.

"_You'll never look at me that way again if you knew what I did."_

"I _can't_," he said forcefully, and Kendall literally could jump across the couch and strangle him.

"Yes, you _can_, Logan. It's easy. Just _talk_ and try to say more than two words," he told him, and gave him the most hopeful look he could. Logan seemed a little shocked and tugged at his collar, seemingly starting to feel a bit hot. Seriously, why did this have to be so difficult? All Kendall wanted to do was make him feel better. Why didn't he want to feel better?

"No, cause then you're not going to look at me right anymore!" When Kendall arched an eyebrow, he continued. "Kendall, I don't want your pity, and I don't want you thinking I need to be shepherded, and I don't want you to look at me and see 'sad and pathetic' instead of 'nerdy and dorky'. Cause 'nerdy and dorky' is always better than 'sad and pathetic'," he spelled out.

_And so your tears fell an melted the snow,_

Logan let a few tears slip past his watch, the salt streaking his face. Kendall grabbed both of his hands and turned to face him better than before. He sat cross legged, Logan mirroring him with their knees touching. He pushed his bangs up on the top of his head again, feeling that they were turning into a matted mess, but not caring anymore.

"First, Logan, you are nerdy and dorky, but that's not all I see you as. And second, Logan, I'm not going to look at you like that. That's what crappy people do. Do you think I'm a crappy person?" he questioned, and Logan just shook his head, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. "Look, I don't know what's got you so upset, but I swear to God, you're safe, Logan. I'm not going to laugh, or pity, or anything… just sympathy, okay?" he asked, trying to keep the frustrated tone out of his voice. Now it was Logan's turn to run his hands through his hair and take a deep breath. Kendall watched as he righted himself and opened his mouth to speak.

_You told me secrets nobody had known,_

"You promise you won't laugh?" he asked skeptically. Kendall nodded, and Logan started spilling his soul. It wouldn't be right to tell you everything he said, but needless to say, Logan had been feeling some scary stuff and Kendall had been right about him being more self-conscious than he was letting anyone know. Self-loathing was kind of a terrifying thing to deal with, but Kendall wasn't going to let Logan go through it alone.

The clock ticked earlier and earlier, and the sun ticked higher and higher, and it wasn't long before it was 1:00pm and they had to get ready for hockey practice, Logan finally looking like his normal self. "You good, bro?" Kendall asked, as they marched out into the cold to go grab his stuff before heading to the rink. Logan smiled.

"Yeah, I think so… for now…" Kendall beamed.

_But I never loved you more, even though now I knew what you did._

**Ugh. Seriously, if I stop writing for a MILISECOND all of a sudden, it's impossible. What is with me lately? JUST WRITE! Grrrrrr… I've been listening to Bo Burnham the entirety of writing this, and every now and then, I catch one of the lyrics and just laugh. "What's domain, domain, range? A kid with too much in his pants." A+ if you got that. **

**On that note. I wanna apologize for how RIDICULOUSLY long it's been since I wrote Some Wild Behavior. Seriously, it's terrible, I'm doing that ASAP, as soon as I get all my "Oh My Dear" stories done.**


End file.
